1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transcoder that is capable of subjecting a motion picture stream to bit rate conversion and format conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a transcoding technology decodes an. unconverted motion picture stream, uses the resulting decoded image as an input image, and encodes the decoded image in a new format. A technology disclosed by Japanese Patent JP-A No. 23444/2004 relates to transcoding and reduces the processing load on the encoding side by using a vector, which is a motion search result obtained from an unconverted motion picture stream, as motion information among encoding information.